jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek/PIERWSZA GODZINA JWS2 OPIS
Hej, przetłumaczyłam opis pierwszej godziny. Czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność !!! STOP,STOP,STOP,STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP JESTEŚ PEWIEN, ŻE TEGO CHCESZ ? NIE BĘDZIE ODWROTU ! NA PEWNO? OK, SAM TEGO CHCIAŁEŚ/AŚ!!!!! OK., Tutaj jest opis pierwszej godziny „Jak wytresować smoka 2” po Polsku. NA TWOJĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ! NIE RĘCZĘ ZA TO CO STANI SIĘ, JAK TO PRZECZYTASZ! #Rozpoczyna scena „To jest Berk” – Czkawka mówi o smoczych wyścigach #Sceny wyścigów, Astrid wygrywa, w zasadzie przypomnienie i porównanie Berk ( paśniki, stajnie, „system przeciwpożarowy”) #Stoick wydaje się urażony, że Czkawka nie bierze udziały w wyścigu. #To jest scena gdy Czkawka leci w jego kostiumie wiewiórki,przez przypadek rozbija się na wyspie , ale Szczerbatek ratuje go przed uszkodzeniem (taki sam ruch jak na koniec pierwszego filmu, z jego skrzydłami owiniętymi wokół czkawki), a następnie czkawka zdejmuje maskę i jest piękny #Przechodzi w scenę swędząca pacha #Przylatuje Astrid i przedrzeźniają Stoika #Czkawka widzi dym w oddali, więc decydują się na dochodzenie #Lecą nad mnóstwem zniszczenia i olbrzymią lodową rzeczą no i widzą kilka ruin na lodzie, zauważają ludzi pod sobą (Eret) #Wichurka zostaje złapana w sieć, Astrid spada, ale ratuje ją Szczerbatek. # Czkawka ląduje i wyciąga miecz ( Scena ze zwiastuna, chyba pierwsza z Eretem, widać Wichurę za ludźmi Kreta a Czkawka, Szczerbatek i Astrid stoją otoczeni.) # Eret wyjaśnia, że jest łowcą smoków, i pracuje dla Drago, który planuje stworzyć smoczą armię. Mówi także, że to berkianie (wikingowie z Berk – chyba tak to się odmienia) Spowodowali zniszczenia, które widzieli lecąc. # Czkawka uwalnia Wichurę swoim płonącym mieczem i są w stanie uciec. Eret przysięga, że weźmie ich smoki. #Wracają do Berk, aby ostrzec Stoicka, który ich nie słucha (jak zwykle!), do momentu, kiedy Czkawka mówi o planach Drago (Scena, w której Stoick wyraża swoje zdanie na temat Drago, a Mieczyk wali niezrozumiałą dotąd przez nas kwestą.) #Nastrój Stoicka się zmienia, bo wie do czego jest zdolny Drago. Zakazuje opuszczania wyspy na smokach – twierdz, że trzeba je chronić. #Czkawka protestuje, mówiąc że może spotkać się z Drago i zmienić jego zdanie o smokach. Stoick twierdzi że to nierozsądne/on jest nierozsądny (Drago/Czkawka/Oboje) . Czkawka uważa, że można powstrzymać wojnę przez rozmowy, Stoick stwierdza, że Czkawka jest naiwny. # Czkawka całuje Astrid w policzek i wylatuje zanim zamykają bramy. Astrid leci za nim. Ponownie namierzają Ereta. # Oddają siebie i smoki jako więźniów , Czkawka nawet zamyka się w klatce na statku Kreta, oraz oddaje swój miecz, mówiąc że więźniowie nie powinni mieć broni. # Eret wyrzuca miecz za burtę, Wichurka goni za nim i przynosi go z powrotem. # Eret mówi „ czy to jakas gra (?)” Znów rzuca miecz i Wichurka znów go przynosi, i prawdopodobnie to gra (aport?) #Potem Czkawka mówi, że gdy smok ci ufa, może zrobić dla ciebie wszystko. Eret pokazuje bliznę na klatce piersiowej, i mówi że to mu zrobił Drago, gdy przyszedł raz z pustymi rękami. #Przylatuje Sączysmark na Hakokle, porywa Czkawkę i mówi, że go ratuje. Potem pojawia się reszta dzieci, Stoick i Pyskacz. #Czkawka wyrywa się z pazurów Hakokła i używając skrzydeł wraca na statek. #Stoick rekwiruje statek, choć Eret próbuje być twardy. Czkawka kłóci się z ojcem, co zrobić w sprawie Drago. #Stoick wspomina jak Drago zabił dużą grupę wodzów za pomocą opancerzonych smoków, bez powodu (Stoick jako jedyny ocalał) #Stoick domaga się aby powrócić do Berk i zostawić Kreta, a Czkawka odlatuje zły na ojca. #Później scena, w której pojawia się Valka.(Spod chmur) #Później pojawia się wiele smoków, które wyrywają Czkawkę i z nim odlatują, a Szczerbatek spada na lód, który się pod nim łamie. Czkawka widzi jak Szczerbatek tonie i krzyczy do Valki, że ma zawrócić i go uratować. #Niejasna scena, jakieś płetwy, otoczony przez smoki… (a giant fin appears near toothless in the water and you see him get surrounded by dragons under the water and get dragged away) w każdym bądź razie Szczerbatek żyje. #Jedna ze scen, w której widzimy lecącą Valkę, a za nią leci inny smok z Czkawką w łapach. Po wylądowaniu Czkawka jest otoczony przez smoki, a Valka przygląda mu się z cienia. # Czkawka wyciąga ognisty miecz i macha nim w pewien szczególny sposób. Smoki przez sekundę wyglądały jak zahipnotyzowane, ale straciły skupienie/uwagę. Następnie czkawka wyciąga z buta kanister z gazem zębiroga. Obraca się , podpala gaz i tworzy imponujący pierścień z ognia. Zdaje się zyskiwać zaufanie smoków, i wyciąga rękę, aby któregoś dotknąć, ale Valka wychodzi i rozprasza go (nie odzywa się) #Nagle pojawia się kompletnie przemoczony Szczerbatek – dosłownie z nikąd. Następuje piękna scena powitania i Valka widzi jak bardzo Czkawka się o niego troszczy. #Valka podchodzi do niego i potrząsa swoim kijem (scena ze zwiastuna, smoki zapalają ogień w ustach, ona podchodzi, przewraca gestem Szczerbata i zbliża się do Czkawki. Widzi strach wymalowany na jego twarzy(i bliznę na brodzie). Odzywa się po raz pierwszy od czasu gdy się pojawiła. Mówi „Czkawka” bardzo zachrypniętym głosem. Nic dziwnego – dawno go nie używała. Potem ściąga maskę. Czkawka pyta się, czy powinien ją znać.”Matka nigdy nie zapomni”. #Twarz Czkawki zmienia się w ułamku sekundy, wygląda jakby miał się rozpłakać. Valka uśmiecha się i ucieka. Czkawka podąża za nią zdziwiony. Prowadzi go do jaskini, on mówi, że nie można po prostu rzucić bomby i uciec (pewnie ma na myśli, to co mu powiedziała), ale okazuje się, że po prostu chciała mu pokazać dom Bewilderbeasta. Kolejna scena ze zwiastuna, Czkawka jest zdziwiony, stwierdza że to taka bezpieczna strefa dla smoków. #Valka pyta czy mu się podoba, on mówi że tak. Valka wyjaśnia że to miejsce zbudowane z lodu bewilderbeasta, który jest królem smoków i czuwa nad nimi chronąc przed światem zewnętrznym. Potem Valka opowiada, że nie lubiła zabijać smoków, i odwodziła od tego berkian, przez co stała się niepopularna. Pewnego razu podczas ataku widzi jak cloudjumper zbliża się do jej domu, w którym spał Czkawka. #Okazuje się że smok nie chciał zrobić krzywdy dziecku, jednak gdy ją usłyszał, odwrócił się i zadrapał Czkawkę w brodę. #Smok jest przyjazny w stosunku do niej, i zrozumiała, że miała rację co do smoków. Nagle wpada Stoick by uratować żonę i dziecko. Patrzy na dziecko, ale potem zauważa że smok ma jego żonę i odlatuje. Valka jeszcze krzyczy „Stoick” #Czkawka zaczyna rozumieć czemu nigdy nie wróciła do Berk. – dla wszystkich tak było łatwiej (głównie z powodu jej poglądów) . Czkawka mówi, że może już wrócić, bo wszystko się zmieniło, lecz matka mu nie wierzy. #Później Valka pyta się, czy jest głodny, on mówi że może zjeść. Bawilderbeast jakoś załatwia ryby, a smoki szaleją, nawet Szczerbatek wsadził sobie dziesięć ryb na raz :-) # Potem lecą i jest pewna scena (http://artemiswisdom.tumblr.com/post/85222212400/oh-valka ) Czkawka mówi, że fajnie, ale czy ona umie latać? I po prostu skacze ze swoimi skrzydłami. Jednak nie ma w tym praktyki i znów spada – na szczęście w śnieg. #Potem ona go przytula, on jest zaskoczony, ale jej oddaje i chowa twarz w jej futrze. # W tym czasie reszta go szuka. Pyskacz i wódz znaleźli maskę Czkawki w miejscu gdzie upadł Szczerbatek. Pyskacz zakłada najgorsze, ale wódz w to nie wierzy i każe dalej szukać. Dzieciakom kazano ruszać, ale Astrid martwi się o Czkawkę. Razem z resztą odszukała Ereta (Szpadka się w nim zakochuje) Chce aby zaprowadził ich do Drago i w końcu (po Wichurka puść i łap ;-) ) Eret się zgadza i zabiera ich na wyspę Drago. Jest tam jakiś ogromny smok przykuty pod wodą (?) Eret oznajmia że złapał jeźdźców smoków, ale Drago bardziej skupia się na tym, że jest więcej jeźdźców. #Astrid mówi mu że jest cała wyspa jeźdźców, którzy ich szukają. Potem przechwala się Czkawką, jakim to on nie jest panem smoków, i co zrobi statkom ze swoją Nocną Furią, aż Drago stwierdza, że tylko on może kontrolować smoki i postanawia zniszczyć tą wyspę z jeźdźcami za pomocą jego smoczej armii ( ups, niezła próba Astrid, ale jednak nie całkiem ) #Tymczasem Czkawka nadal jest w jaskini zaprzyjaźniając się ze smokami. #Valka jest gdzies poza kamerą i nagle wpada wódz i Pyskacz. Łapią Czkawkę i uciekają z nim. Czkawka mówi żeby zwolnili, bo ma im coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Stoick jak zwykle nie słucha. Pyskacz biegnie przodem, wychodzi za róg i nagle siada na skale, wyglądając jakby wypił kilka głębszych. #Stoick wychodzi zza rogu/ odwraca się i zauważa Valkę #On wstrzymuje oddech, ona zaczyna się jąkać, dlaczego nie powiedziala mu że żyje. Potem on podchodzi do niej i scena ze zwiastuna. Potem tańczą, Stoick mówi żeby wrócili razem na Berk, aby z powrotem być jedną wielką rodziną (Pyskacz mówi, że może gotować XD ) W końcu Valka się zgadza, gdy nagle słychać huk i zaczyna im się sypać na głowy lud ze stropu. Valka wylatuje na zewnątrz i widzi, jak Drago atakuje dom Bewilderbeasta. TA, TA, RA… I KONIEC ! NIE MOJA WINA, ŻE TO CZYTASZ, ŻEBY NIE BYŁO - OSTRZEGAŁAM! a, i przepraszam za błędy, jakby co , to piszcie w komentarzach. No i nie zapomnijcie dodać co o tym sądzicie! I JESZCZE JEDNO - TO NIE JEST OPOWIADANIE, WIĘC NIE DODAWAJCIE TEGO DO TEJ KATEGORII Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach